Lingerie
by Eponyme
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Rosa Aarac - thanks! Brennan a un problème, et demande son aide à Booth...
1. Chapter 1

_NdT: Voilà, une nouvelle traduction, cette fois une fiction de Rose Aarac. Le titre original est le même. Une très bonne année 2009 à tous._

Chapitre 1: Le conseil qui avait été demandé

« Alors, Bones, dites moi encore pourquoi vous m'avez dit de venir ? » Booth ne savait pas s'il devait être excité ou inquiet de sa raison, mais il devait l'entendre une nouvelle fois. Juste comme ça.

« Franchement, Booth ! Je ne pense pas que le concept soit si compliqué à comprendre ! J'ai besoin de l'opinion d'un homme à propos de lingerie. Vous êtes un homme et vous êtes capable de donner votre avis. Maintenant, voulez-vous s'il vous plaît m'aider ? Mon rendez-vous sera là dans une heure. »

« Très bien. » Il la regarda avec des yeux doux. « Je vais prendre une bière ; allez prendre ce que vous avez choisi. »

« En fait, je pense que ce serait mieux si vous jugiez quand je les porte. Logiquement, la manière dont ils couvrent mon corps va avoir une influence sur le… »

« Ne pensez même pas à parler de s-e-x-e, Bones. Et ce n'est pas Angela qui devrait vous aider ? » Le fait qu'elle ait trouvé une raison logique pour lui de la voir avec aussi peu de vêtements qu'il était possible ne l'aidait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne_ voulait_ pas la voir à demi-nue, il voulait simplement être capable de _faire_ quelque chose.

« Angela me dirait seulement quelque chose que je sais déjà, Booth ». La réponse venait de la chambre de Brennan. « Elle me dirait que je suis bien dans n'importe quoi, ce qui, je dois l'admettre, est vrai. J'ai juste… besoin d'aide. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Elle entra dans la pièce principale.

Pendant son discours, Booth était allé chercher sa bière. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne l'ait pas à la main quand elle entra… il l'aurait laissée tomber. Le choix numéro 1 était rouge. Quand il fut revenu du choc initial causé par la peau et les courbes devant lui, il lui dit que cela lui allait bien.

« Merci, Booth. Vous savez, si vous ne desserrez pas les poings, vos ongles vont griffer vos paumes. Il y a un autre choix, donc soyez prêt à prendre une décision quand je reviendrai. »

La vue de Brennan s'éloignant fit presque exploser la tête de Booth. Quand elle revint avec un ensemble pourpre, cependant, il aurait juré que ses yeux allaient jaillir de sa tête et que le manque d'oxygène allait tuer quelques-uns de ses neurones.

« Celui-là » s'entendit-il dire.

« Pourquoi ? Quel est votre raisonnement ? »

Il la regarda, et elle pensa que personne ne l'avait jamais regardée comme lui.

« Vos yeux » dit-il finalement. « Ils sont plus… bleux. Le rouge entre en compétition avec eux; celui-là… coexiste avec eux. » _Maintenant vois ce que tu as fait_, pensa-t-il. _Tu parles comme une fouine !_

« Merci » dit-elle. « Je suis d'accord. Maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois me préparer pour mon rendez-vous. »

« Pas de problème, Bones. Merci pour la bière. » Il avala d'une gorge le reste de la bouteille. « On se voit demain. » Sur ce il partit, ne pouvant s'enlever une certaine image de la tête.

Il allait faire des rêves intéressants cette nuit, de ça il en était sûr.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oups! J'ai oublié quelque chose au chapitre 1..._

_Disclaimer: Bones n'est pas à moi et ne me rapporte rien... de financier._

Chapitre 2: Le conseil qui n'avait pas été demandé

« Ma chérie ! Comment était ton rendez-vous avec Matt ? Tu as porté une de ces tenues sexy que je t'ai achetées? »

« Angela, les choses que tu m'as achetées peuvent difficilement être qualifiées de vêtements, et encore moins de tenues. » Brennan baissa la voix. « Et puis, je suis un peu gênée de parler de cela sur la plate-forme, pendant que j'examine des os ! »

« Ma chérie, quel âge a ce squelette ? »

« Approximativement 200 ans. Cependant… »

« Exactement. Ecoute, ta vie sexuelle est _beaucoup_ plus intéressante que… peu importe qui il est. »

« Angela ! »

« Désolée, Bren, mais c'est la vérité. Alors tu veux parler dans ton bureau ou dans le mien ? »

« Le tien. » Brennan soupira.

« Excellent choix ; j'ai des cookies ! » Angela glissa son bras sous celui de Brennan et se dirigea vers son bureau. Là, Angela prit les cookies sur son bureau, alors que Brennan s'asseyait sur le sofa. « Alors, Bren » commença-t-elle. « Tu as mis le rouge ou le pourpre ? »

"J'ai mis le pourpre. Je n'étais pas sûre, mais Matt a semblé l'apprécier. Je ne suis pas encore certaine si je préfère sa réaction ou… » Oups.

« Ou quoi, Bren ? »

« Rien, Ange. C'est seulement que… quelqu'un d'autre a vu la "tenue" et a réagi d'une manière différente de Matt. »

« Qui, Bren ? »

« Booth. » Brennan savait que c'était stupide de le lui dire. Mais c'était plus facile que de mentir. Elle attendit le cri. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Oh mon Dieu, ma chérie ! Dis moi que tu a dansé le mambo horizontal avec Booth! »

« Angela, je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, mais je suppose d'après ton ton et le contexte que cela implique quelque chose de sexuel. Rien de sexuel n'est en jeu. »

« Bien, alors, comment est-ce arrivé ? Oh, oh, il n'a pas surpris quelque chose, hein ? »

« Non, rien de tel » rit Brennan. « J'avais besoin » elle chercha le bon mot. « d'un conseil. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? Tu sais que je donne de bons conseils. »

« J'avais besoin de l'opinion d'un homme. Tu m'aurais dit que je peux porter les deux, ce qui est vrai, mais cela n'aurait pas résolu mon problème. »

« Et Booth a résolu ton problème ? »

« Oui, il l'a fait, en suggérant que je porte le pourpre. »

« Bien » ricana Angela. « Je suis sûre que tu as fait devenir vrais les fantasmes d'un gamin de l'école catholique. »

« Ange, je ne vois pas ce que la religion de Booth vient faire là-dedans. »

« Qui a dit que je parlais de Booth ? »

« Matt n'est pas catholique, donc j'ai supposé… »

« Bren. Bien sûr que je parlais de Booth. Bon Dieu, avec tout le temps que vous deux… attends. Tu disais que tu n'étais pas sûre de préférer… Quelle a été la réaction de Booth ? »

« Il m'a regardée. Puis il a regardé mon visage. Matt… Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vu autre chose que le fermeture de mon soutien-gorge. »

« Hmmm… Je vois. » Angela préférait vraiment la réaction de Booth. « Hey, Bren ? Qu'a dit Booth pour te convaincre de porter le pourpre ? »

« Il a dit que le rouge entrait en competition avec mes yeux, mais que le pourpre les rendait plus bleus. Je suppose que c'est possible. La réflexion des couleurs sur les rétines peut… »

« Whoa… attends. Tu étais là, à demi-nue devant lui, et il a regardé tes yeux ? »

« C'est … mauvais ? »

« Oh, ma chérie. Non ce n'est pas mauvais. C'est beau » dit Angela en souriant. Juste à ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 Une constante instable

« Bones, on a une affaire. »

« OK », dit-elle. « Je prends mes affaires, et ensuite on pourra y aller. Besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? »

_Oui__ !_ voulut crier Angela. _Remets l'ensemble pourpre ! __Déshabille-toi sur la scène de crime!_ Elle était certaine que Booth en serait heureux. Mais elle garda le silence.

« Hum, comme d'habitude. Vous me rejoignez ici, d'accord? »

« Très bien. » Brennan quitta le bureau pour aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin.

Quand Brennan fut hors de portée de voix, Angela explosa. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? »

« Excusez-moi ? » Booth était pour le moins choqué.

« Elle se tenait là, à demi-nue devant vous, vous avez fait quelque chose de profond comme la regarder dans les yeux, et vous ne lui avez pas dit que vous l'aimiez ? »

Booth était interloqué. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je l'aime ? » C'était le cas, bien sûr. Il voulait seulement savoir comment Angela savait.

Les yeux d'Angela se plissèrent et sa voix prit un ton légèrement plus grave. « Elle était debout, à demi-nue devant vous, et vous l'avez regardée dans les yeux. »

« C'était…. mal ? »

« Oh mon Dieu. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez?! Vous » elle indiqua Booth. « J'aurais pensé que vous étiez _un peu _romantique. Peut-être pas un romantique _désespéré_… mais romantique quand même. Et là vous me décevez ! 'C'était mal ?' Non! C'était beau! Plus tôt vous l'accepterez, mieux ça sera pour vous mon ami. Beaucoup mieux. »

Booth admit qu'Angela avait raison en hochant la tête. « Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne suis pas sûr que vous l'ayez remarqué, Angela, mais Bones… elle n'est pas le genre de femme fan de déclarations d'amour hasardeuses. »

« Mais ce ne serait pas hasardeux. Ce serait la vôtre. »

« Je voulais dire sans avertissement. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi vous avez dit que ce ne serait pas hasardeux si ça venait de moi ? »

« Parce que vous êtes la constante instable. »

Brennan revint. « Angela, il est impossible d'avoir une 'constante instable'. Une constance par définition ne change jamais. »

« Bren. Va prendre tes bottes en caoutchouc. Booth vient juste de se rendre compte que tu vas en avoir besoin. »

« Hum, très bien. Je reviens, alors. » Booth la regarda partir.

« Pourquoi vous lui avez dit ça ? On va dans les bois. Elle va avoir besoin de chaussures de randonnée, pas de bottes en caoutchouc. »

Booth reçut un regard incrédule. « Comme je le disais, vous êtes la constante instable. Vous êtes toujours là pour elle, mais dans des contextes différents. Vous êtes son partenaire, son ami, son protecteur, son épaule sur laquelle pleurer ; vous êtes la constante instable. Dites-lui. Très vite. Ajoutez 'son amant' à la liste que je viens de faire. »

Il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il hocha la tête, juste au moment où Brennan revenait. Il se leva, mit sa main dans le bas de son dos et la guida hors du Jeffersonian.

Angela les regarda partir avec un sourire sur le visage. Ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour être là quand il le lui dirait…


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci_

Chapitre 4: Une question

Leurs voyages en voiture consistaient généralement en petites disputes et discussions légères. Celui-ci consistait en un grand silence.

Cela rendait Booth fou. Il avait espéré qu'ils entrent dans un de leurs débats pour qu'il ait quelque chose sur quoi se focaliser, autre chose que sa partenaire en lingerie. Il essayait vraiment fort de repousser les images de la précédente soirée en dehors de son esprit. Cela marchait. _C'est bon,_ pensa-t-il. _L'esprit au-dessus de la chair._

Son esprit fut rapidement envahi de bribes de sa conversation avec Angela. _Comment je lui dis ?_ pensa-t-il. _Je ne peux pas simplement le sortir sur une scène de crime, ou même avec un dîner Thai. Cela doit être fait avec soin, avec une certaine logique…_ Puis soudain ça le frappa.

« Hey, Bones ? »

« Oui, Booth? » Elle le regarda par dessus les papiers sur lesquels elle travaillait.

« Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? »

Elle fut surprise. « Eh bien, l'amour est une émotion, déclenchée par la libération de certaines hormones, provenant généralement de la relation entre 2 personnes. »

« Non, je ne voulais pas dire la définition scientifique de l'amour. Je voulais dire la définition de l'amour de Temperance Brennan. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. Il n'y a qu'une définition de l'amour, et c'est celle que je viens de vous donner. »

« Ecoutez, Bones » dit-il en garant la voiture, alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la scène de crime. « Les gens sont différents. » Il leva son index quand elle voulut parler. « Je sais, je sais. Les gens ont beaucoup d'os, d'organes en commun, j'ai compris. Scientifiquement, nous sommes tous pareils. Mais émotionnellement… émotionnellement, nous sommes tous très différents. Cela parce que nous définissons tous l'amour de manière différente. Donc, je voulais savoir comment vous définissiez l'amour. »

Elle réfléchit un moment. « Je définis l'amour comme une émotion, déclenchée par la libération de certaines hormones, provenant généralement de la relation entre 2 personnes. Cependant, je vais prendre le temps de penser à ma définition _émotionnelle._ SEULEMENT, je dois l'ajouter, comme un retour de faveur à celle que vous m'avez faite. Maintenant si cela ne vous fait rien, il y a une scène de crime qui mérite toute notre attention. »

Il hocha la tête et sourit pour lui-même en sortant du SUV. Elle allait y réfléchir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Une réponse

L'affaire était assez simple. La cause de la mort était le suicide, la victime fut identifiée facilement par une base de données de personnes disparues, et les restes furent renvoyés à la famille en deuil 24 heures après être arrivés au Jeffersonian.

Le Dr Temperance Brennan pouvait résoudre tout cela, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la définition de l'amour.

Elle tapa « amour » dans un dictionnaire en ligne et trouva 9 définitions différentes, dont aucune ne l'aida vraiment.

Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Angela ; trop de questions en perspective si elle suivait cette voie. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Sweets, parce qu'il était… Sweets. Ce qui laissait Hodgins.

Hodgins avait semblé un peu à côté de la plaque depuis que lui et Angela avaient rompu… même Brennan l'avait remarqué. Mais il était son dernier espoir ; elle se dirigea donc vers lui et prit une grande inspiration. « Dr Hodgins ? »

« Les résultats arriveront quand j'aurai terminé, Dr Brennan. Je ne peux pas aller plus vite, il va falloir patienter. »

« Dr Hodgins, je ne viens pas pour les résultats. Je voulais juste te poser une question. »

« Désolé, Dr B . » Il se retourna. Elle remarqua qu'il avait des valises sous les yeux. Il n'avait probablement pas dormi. « Ce n'est pas un très bon jour. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je voulais savoir comment tu définis l'amour. »

Hodgins la regarda, puis se retourna vers sa paillasse. « L'amour est ce qui brise doucement mon esprit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. L'amour est ce qui brise mon cœur en l'aidant à battre. » Il regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur. « L'amour n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai vraiment envie de parler pour l'instant. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais parler à Angela. »

« Non. Je parlerai à Angela quand elle aura décidé de me parler. »

« Ce n'est pas logique. Tu ne sais pas quand elle voudra t'en parler. Tu as besoin de savoir, avant de mourir à force d'essayer de ne pas penser à elle. Tu as besoin de lui parler. »

Brennan reçut un long regard, puis une réponse qu'elle n'attendait pas. « Tu as raison. Je vais le faire aujourd'hui. »

Elle sourit pour elle-même, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'amour pour elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, cependant, et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

L'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth se sentait assez satisfait de lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu à mettre quelqu'un en prison, en avait fini avec la paperasse et avait réussi à ce que sa partenaire pense à l'amour.

Il était assis dans la nouvelle chaise de bureau qu'il s'était commandé, avec les pieds sur le bureau, quand la partenaire précédemment citée entra dans le bureau.

« Booth, » dit-elle. « J'y ai réfléchi, et je suis arrivée à ma définition de l'amour. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. En général ils lui disaient ce qu'elle pensait. Si ses pupilles étaient dilatées, elle pensait fort à quelque chose. S'ils avaient l'air humides et que le bleu était plus prononcé, elle venait de découvrir quelque chose. Là, il ne pouvait pas dire où la conversation mènerait.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ma définition de l'amour » continua-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas demandé à Angela ou à Sweets, parce qu'ils ne m'auraient pas lâchée. J'ai demandé à Hodgins et il m'a dit que l'amour était quelque chose qui le brisait, ou le tuait ; je ne m'en souviens plus. Je lui ai dit d'aller parler à Angela, parce qu'il avait apparemment besoin d'un aboutissement et il… »

« Bones. » Booth leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Ecoutez, je pensais que ce serait une bonne manière de commencer. Que vous découvrant ce que vous pensez de l'amour serait un tremplin pour… »

« Mon avis est un tremplin ? »

« Pas un tremplin au sens littéral, Bones. »

« Mais vous voulez dire que vous alliez rebondir sur mon avis » dit Brennan alors qu'elle sortait son téléphone de sa poche. Elle regarda l'écran et envoya l'appel sur sa messagerie.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Booth alors qu'il sortait de derrière son bureau. Son téléphone bipa – quelqu'un lui avait laissé un message.

« Personne, Booth » dit-elle, juste au moment où son téléphone sonnait de nouveau.

« Répondez, Bones. Qui que ce soit, c'est apparemment quelqu'un qui veut vous parler. »

« Très bien, je vais répondre qui vous pensez vraiment que je dois » dit Brennan en portent le téléphone à son oreille, et se détourna de Booth. « Matt, comment vas-tu ? »

_Oh mon Dieu. C'est une blague,_ pensa Booth alors qu'il résistait à l'envie d'insulter le gars à l'autre bout du fil. Il se tourna avec les mains sur les hanches et secoua la tête. Il écoutait toujours la conversation.

« Je vais bien, merci. » Pause. « Des places pour l'opéra? » Pause plus courte. « Troisième rang au milieu ? » Elle parlait plus fort maintenant. Booth se tourna pour la voir en attendant ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle le remarqua la regarder et lui sourit avec une étincelle dans les yeux. « Matt » dit-elle dans le téléphone. « Même si ça a l'air très bien, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions plus nous voir. » Pause ; Booth faisait intérieurement des pas de danse. « Je pense que tu es une bonne personne, et tu n'as rien fait de mal, mais j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. » Elle regardait toujours directement son partenaire. Booth pensait qu'il hallucinait. « Merci de comprendre… »

Brennan ne finit jamais sa phrase, parce qu'en un même mouvement, le téléphone lui fut enlevé des mains et les lèvres de son partenaire s'écrasaient sur les siennes.

Le baiser s'approfondit doucement jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air prenne le dessus sur l'attente et le désir. Alors qu'ils s'écartaient, Brennan regarda son partenaire. « Tu avais vraiment besoin de jeter mon téléphone contre le mur pour faire ça ? »

Booth gloussa, les bras encerclant toujours sa taille. « Oh oui, Bones. » Il reprit ensuite son assaut sur son cou.

« Booth » gémit-elle, tout en gardant ses mains autour de son cou et en penchant la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. « Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est l'amour. »

Booth s'arrêta et la regarda, de la même manière que cette soirée qui lui semblait si loin, quand elle lui avait demandé de choisir sa lingerie pour son rendez-vous. Il vit le début de larmes, et elle semblait si confuse, presque autant que lui. _Elle a dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, non ? __Je ne l'ai pas imaginé. __Si elle a des sentiments, ce n'est pas de l'amour ?_ Enfin il trouva quoi dire.

« Bones, l'amour c'est une foi absolue. C'est plus que le sexe, c'est plus que la science, c'est plus que tout dans le monde… sauf la foi. La foi que tu ne te lasseras pas de te réveiller avec la même personne tous les jours pour le reste de ta vie. La foi que la personne que tu aimes ne va pas se lasser de se réveiller à tes côtés toute sa vie. La foi que peu importe ce que la vie t'apporte, ton amour sera toujours là. Que où que ton amour aille, il voudra que tu ailles aussi. L'amour est l'émotion la plus complexe et la plus simple du monde. Si tu n'as pas foi en quelqu'un, alors tu ne peux pas l'aimer. » Elle le regarda. « J'ai foi en toi, Temperance. » Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Et leur moment fut brisé.

Le Directeur Sam Cullen frappait à la porte. « Agent Booth, Dr Brennan. J'ai peur de devoir vous demander de partir avant que les autres agents là dehors ne commencent à faire du pop corn et n'appellent les gars du service technique pour poser un micro et pouvoir _entendre_ ce soap opera. » Il leur sourit. « J'ai toujours su qu'on en arriverait là. Je parlerai de l'organisation plus tard. Mais, Booth ? »

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Pour l'instant, vous devez emmener cette femme chez vous, et lui donner un plaisir inimaginable. » Cullen sourit alors que Booth rougissait. « Et c'est un ordre. »

Brennan pensa que c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'elle ait entendu depuis un certain temps, et Booth regarda son chef, secoua la tête, incrédule, et dit 2 mots : « Oui, Monsieur. »


	6. Chapter 6

_NdT: Les paroles viennent de "Together", de Krystal Meyers. _

Chapitre 6: Ensemble

_All the pride we defend  
Teaches us to pretend  
Like we can make it on our own  
But we were never meant to walk alone_

Hodgins était un peu nerveux.

Il aimait toujours Angela, son ex-fiancée artiste à l'esprit libre. Cependant, ils avaient rompu. Brennan lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'un aboutissement. Il supposait que cet aboutissement était une partie du processus de deuil – acceptation, et tout ça, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il voulait parler à Angela. Les idées et les pensées de l'artiste lui manquaient, que ce soit sur quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une nouvelle affaire, ou sur quelque chose d'aussi futile que la couleur de ses chaussettes. Il se dirigeait donc vers son bureau. Pour se porter chance, il fit claquer l'élastique autour de son poignet.

Il frappa à la porte. « Angela ? »

« Jack ? » Elle leva les yeux de son travail ; il se demanda si c'était de la paperasse ou un dessin. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Hodgins prit une grande inspiration puis commença à parler très rapidement. « Angela, sais–tu ce qui nous est arrivé ? Parce que moi non. Je veux dire, à un moment on faisait la fête parce que ton mari avait enfin accepté le divorce, et la minute d'après on ne se fait plus confiance? Je… »

« Jack. »

« Je t'aime toujours, Angela. Et j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est mal passé, et alors peut-être… »

Elle le ramena au silence avec un baiser. « Hodgie » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est mal passé. Mais je sais ce qui se passait bien. » Elle le regarda. « Tu te souviens comment on était, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble ? Quand il n'y avait pas de décision, pas de drame, juste du super sexe et des sorties ? Pourquoi on ne reviendrait pas à ça ? Et doucement, très doucement, essayer de reprendre. Et cette fois, on s'assurera de _tout_ faire bien. » Elle sourit.

« Je suis d'accord avec ça » dit Hodgins en souriant.

« Alors embrasse-moi idiot. »

Et bien sûr, il le fit. Qu'est-ce qu'un idiot est censé faire de toute façon ?

_Let the line between us disappear  
It starts now  
It starts here_'_Cause standing side by side is better  
Together_

Let our lonely hearts collide  
We're meant to live this life  
Together  
Together  
Reach across this great divide

Ce voyage en voiture était très différent de celui vers la scène de crime. Il était aussi silencieux, mais c'était un silence pacifique, presque comme si les 2 occupants de la voiture étaient au-delà du besoin de parler.

Et en quelque sorte, ils l'étaient.

Leur sortie du bâtiment du FBI avait été caractérisée par les hululements et les cris d'encouragement des agents, Booth regardant droit devant lui et essayant d'ignorer la couleur de ses joues, et Brennan riant encore de l'ordre du chef de Booth de coucher avec elle.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Booth était en train de chercher quelque chose de vraiment bien à offrit à Sam Cullen pour Noël.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Booth, il lui ouvrit la portière. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle était parfaitement capable d'ouvrir la porte elle-même ; elle l'avait fait à beaucoup d'occasions, mais en décida autrement.

Après avoir fermé sa portière, il courut et s'assit sur le siège conducteur, démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers chez lui.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sut réellement quand cela arriva.

Il n'y avait pas de conversation, aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ou au temps.

Mais à un moment pendant le voyage, Booth remarqua qu'il y avait une main entrelacée à la sienne. Elle n'était pas désespérément serrée, ou même tenue. Les 2 mains étaient simplement entrelacées l'une avec l'autre, et étaient en totale harmonie.

Il regarda Brennan, lui indiquant des yeux leurs mains. Ses yeux avaient de nouveau cette étincelle, et elle sourit, puis revint sur la route, lui rappelant que c'était là qu'il devait regarder.

Leurs mains restèrent entrelacées le reste de la route.

Booth n'y pensait pas, cependant. Son esprit était plein de choses qu'il aurait voulu penser à dire à son chef quand il lui avait ordonné de coucher avec sa partenaire, autre chose que la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé sur le moment. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Quand il arriva chez lui, il laissa sa main puis courut vers son côté pour lui ouvrir la porte.

Elle lui envoya un regard dont il savait qu'il signifiait qu'elle pouvait l'ouvrir elle-même, mais il l'ignora.

Une fois entrés, il lui prit la main de la même manière qu'elle avait pris la sienne dans la voiture, et embrassa ses phalanges. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle pressa son front contre le sien. « Booth ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, Bones ? » Il la regardait dans les yeux.

« A propos de ce que tu as dit, tu sais à propos de l'amour… je pensais seulement que tu devais savoir… j'ai foi en toi aussi. »

Elle vit ses yeux s'adoucir (si c'était encore possible pour eux de devenir encore plus doux) et fut transportée de joie quand il l'embrassa passionnément et commença l'assaut le plus doux que son corps ait jamais subi.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà, le dernier chapitre..._

Chapitre 7: Etre assez ouvert pour le voir

Brennan ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité.

Elle vit que le lit dans lequel elle était n'était pas le sien, et que l'homme qui la serrait était son partenaire…

_Attends,_ pensa-t-elle. _L'homme qui me serre est mon partenaire ? Quand est-ce arrivé?_

_**Le soir précédent… **_

_« Bones, je pense qu'on doit parler de quelque chose… » Cela lui avait presque brisé le cœur d'arrêter de l'embrasser._

_« Quoi ? » Elle le regarda. __Ses mains encerclaient son cou, alors que celles de Booth étaient posées dangereusement bas dans son dos._

_« J'ai juste… Je veux que tu saches ; ce que Cullen a dit, tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre direct, c'était plus comme… une permission. »_

_« Une permission ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe. Elle se demandait quand elle allait pouvoir lui enlever sa chemise. « Une permission est quelque chose que tu obtiens quand tu as demandé à faire quelque chose. Tu as demandé à ton chef si tu pouvais coucher avec moi ? »_

_« Non. » Il soupira. __« Je voulais simplement te dire que je le fais parce que… je t'aime. » Il prit une grande inspiration en attendant sa réponse._

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Selon ta définition de l'amour, je suppose que je t'aime aussi. » Elle sourit et l'embrassa. « Maintenant, où on en était ? »_

_« Oh, crois-moi, je pense que je m'en souviens. » Il leva un sourcil et l'embrassa._

_Un peu plus tard, ils se déshabillèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre._

Brennan sourit en se rappelant le soir précédent. Son moment de félicité fut interrompu par son téléphone. Elle allait grimper sur Booth pour atteindre son côté du lit, parce que c'était la zone où elle se rappelait que son pantalon avait échoué, quand il murmura : « Bones, dors. Je réponds. »

« Non, Booth, c'est mon téléphone. Pas… »

« Booth ? » grommela-t-il dans l'appareil.

« … le tien. » finit Brennan.

« Booth? Pourquoi vous répondez au téléphone de Brennan? » Angela était pour le moins surprise.

« Ummmm…. » Booth regarda Brennan. Elle lui sourit; elle trouvait qu'il était adorable quand il était fatigué et confus. « Vous voulez lui parler ? »

« Hum… oui. C'est en quelque sorte pour ça que j'ai appelé » dit Angela.

« Elle est là. » Booth tendit le téléphone à Brennan.

« Hey, Ange. » Brennan salua son amie.

« Hey, ma chérie. J'appelais juste pour partager avec toi la nouvelle que Hodgins et moi sommes revenus ensemble, mais il semble que tu aies certaines explications à donner. En particulier à propos d'un certain gars du FBI encore à moitié réveillé qui a répondu à ton téléphone à, voyons voir… 7h30 du matin ? »

« Hum… eh bien, hum… » bredouilla Brennan. Booth sourit alors qu'il l'entendait essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire à Angela. « Félicitations à propos de toi et Hodgins ; j'espère que vous êtes heureux. »

« Ma chérie, cela ne me dit pas pourquoi Booth a répondu à ton téléphone. »

« Eh bien, il était de son côté du lit. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je ne pouvais grimper sur lui à temps pour répondre. Donc, il a répondu. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas grimper sur lui à temps ? Oh mon DIEU, Bren, on va manger ensemble ce soir. Et tu vas TOUT me dire ! »

« Angela, il serait irrationnel et inapproprié pour moi de tout te dire. »

« Bren, fais moi confiance. Ce que tu considère comme inapproprié va probablement faire de moi une personne heureuse. Tu vas partager. »

« Très bien, mais tu pourrais me faire une faveur ? »

« Bien sûr, Bren. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Tu pourrais aller m'acheter quelques-unes de ces 'tenues' que tu m'avais amenées ? »

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Pourquoi je plaisanterais ? »

« Tu veux que je t'achète de la lingerie que tu vas partager avec Booth ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que je peux acheter la chose la plus sexy, la plus catin du magasin ? »

« Oui, Angela. »

« Est-ce que je peux acheter pour un montant exorbitant de choses sexy dans le magasin ? »

« Je suppose » soupira Brennan. Angela avait l'air d'être vraiment excitée à ce propos.

Le cri qui sortit du téléphone devait être un signe de la joie d'Angela. « OK, Bren. Tu retournes à ton gars du FBI et je m'occupe de tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et, Bren ? »

« Oui, Angela ? »

« Je voulais juste te dire que je suis vraiment fière de toi. D'être assez ouverte pour voir que toi et Booth vous appartenez vraiment l'un à l'autre.»

« Merci, Angela. »

« Pas de problème, ma chérie. Maintenant arrête de me parler, et commence à parler à Booth. »

Sur ce elle raccrocha. Brennan soupira et roula sur elle-même. Booth lui souriait.

Et là elle comprit que c'est comme ça qu'elle devait passer le reste de sa vie.

Se réveiller à côté de cet homme qui lui souriait.

_**NdT: Voilà! Encore merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Et… thanks again, Rose Aarac !**_


End file.
